


breathless

by kasparhauser



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Image, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasparhauser/pseuds/kasparhauser
Summary: welcome home, jumin.





	

“i’m back,” jumin calls.

“welcome back,” you reply, and when you look up at him from the couch he almost looks pleased. he fixes his cuffs and stares back at what you meant to be a passing glance until he takes one, two, three long strides over, his arms leaving you trapped as they hold the arm and back of the couch; and then he kisses you on your slightly open mouth, and maybe you wanted him to do it.

a curl of his hair tickles your forehead even when he pulls away – he stays so close. you keep your eyes shut still, and you can feel his breathing on your skin. then the moment is over, because you open your mouth and not for a kiss: “how was work?”

then he answers: “it was okay. a lot of things seemed to go wrong, but they were small, and so they were easily fixed … it was just troublesome to deal with them, one after another, when all i wanted was to see you, to hear your voice. how was being at home?”

then you answer: “i feel as though i’ve gained some weight, somehow. this afternoon, it just occurred to me that that’s how i feel. do you still love me?”

“of course,” jumin says, and he looks like he means it. “i always will; anyway, you’ve been having your normal meals planned by the nutritionist, so it’s not as though you’d really be gaining weight – you’d just stay the same. i wouldn’t care, but if that’s how you feel, just know that it’s only a feeling. it isn’t real.”

“i’m lonely. i don’t want to talk about this anymore. kiss me. you will, won’t you? because you love me.”

“you know i do. it won’t change.”

his mouth is soft and warm, and you press into him; he lets you, because of course he does, because he always does, and his arms even drop from the couch and hold you. you like the way he holds you; crushingly tight, almost suffocating. it feels like he is the only thing holding you together – like when he lets go, your arms and legs will fall apart and your head will loll off your neck – but if he just keeps holding you so tightly like this, you can stay in a human being shape for a little longer.

you reach to hold his hands, and he obliges you. your hands are smaller than his, but most of you is like that; he circles his thumb to play with yours, and you smile up at him, soft and still sleepy – you only woke up a few hours ago, because there’s not much point in getting up early if you’re not going anywhere, and when he gets home late.

there’s not much point in anything except jumin, nowadays.

you guide his hands to your throat; there, his long long fingers curl as if by reflex.

“i love you too. so much. you’re the only one who understands me, even the worst parts,” you say, and close your eyes as he tightens his grip.

“there’s no bad parts of you,” he says. you almost laugh, but he suddenly tightens his grip, and it just turns into a sputtering gasp, a choke.


End file.
